


"I'm happy with my life for the first time in...forever."

by kaywinnetleigh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaywinnetleigh/pseuds/kaywinnetleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the ominous ending from 9x02</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I'm happy with my life for the first time in...forever."

Sam had that dream again last night, the same one he’d had every night since the trials ended. This time, though, it had been a little different. He wasn’t alone for once, wandering the edge of the pristine lake in the quiet of the night as he had before. Last night his walk led him to a bench along the trail, a solid structure built of fallen trees and ragged rocks washed up from the water, forged together by the very woods themselves.

He’d rounded the corner, deciding to rest awhile and watch the waterfowl feast, when he had found a man there tightly curled on his side, fast asleep. The man was gaunt and pale, the exposed expanse of his cheeks and neck peppered with soft purple patches, the edges fading to yellow with age.

“You alright, man?” Sam asked, gingerly shaking the man’s shoulder. It took a moment, but he eventually roused, sitting upright on the bench and pausing to straighten the collar of his rumpled jacket.

“Finally,” he said plainly, a gentle smile painting his cracked lips. “I wondered when you’d be around.”

“I…I just wanted to make sure you were alright. You’re looking kind of rough, dude.”

“I’m sure, as I have come here to heal. Welcome to my home. Well, one of them at least.”

The man gestured to his side, willing Sam to join him. Initially he’d wanted to keep his distance, eyeing the scratches and burns along the stranger’s hairline now that he looked closer, but found his posture too serene to be threatening and took a seat.

“I can see why you’d choose to sleep here, that’s for sure. It’s beautiful. Probably the most beautiful place I’ve ever seen,” Sam said, allowing himself to lean back into the cool, sturdy wood. “Just wish I knew where I was so maybe I could find my way back one day.”

“I always liked it here as well. Would you like to hear stories of this place? I was here during its creation. I lost count how many centuries ago that was, but I must remember the important details or we wouldn’t be seeing it this sharply.”

“I’d like that a lot, actually,” Sam said, fumbling to offer a dirty, calloused hand for the stranger to shake. “My name’s Sam.”

“It’s very nice to meet you, Sam,” the man said, not bothering to accept the gesture. “My name is Ezekiel.”

Sam didn’t remember much after that. He just knew he’d never felt so at peace inside, his ever-churning mind as still as the lake they’d sat beside. He’d been happy to carry a thought like that for the rest of the day.

He hoped it wasn’t the last conversation he’d be having with the beaten and bruised stranger by the lake.


End file.
